1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition for rejuvenating the appearance of skin with reduced or minimal potential for skin irritation, preferably in the form of a lotion or serum which includes aloe vera as well as Vitamins A,C and E.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional treatment of, or attempted prevention of, normal tissue damage caused by, for example, UV radiation of the sun, over-exfoliated, peeled and lasered skin tissue, and the like, is currently confined to the application of bland moisturizing creams designed only to minimize infection to the damaged site or to prevent itching and subsequent scratching by the affected individual. Such treatment can at best only offer symptomatic relief and a barrier to assist prevention of secondary infection at the affected site.
Additionally, conventional creams or ointments are designed to deliver an active component only to the epidermal surface of the skin or, at best, to provide limited delivery through the surface skin layers. Because these existing formulations are presented to the epidermal surface in a form likely to penetrate only into the outer layer of the epidermis, they fail to provide a deep healing effect.
A need exits, therefore, for a cosmetic formulation which will treat all skin types deep beneath the surface layer of the epidermis to reduce pores, renew the skin and create a smoother texture.
A need also exists for such a cosmetic formulation which will stimulate melatonin production and counteract sun damage to the skin, thereby promoting healing and returning the skin to a normal, healthy level.
A need also exists for such a cosmetic formulation which relieves itching and other discomforts suffered after laser or face lift surgery and glycolic or chemical peels which acts swiftly to aid the healing process immediately upon contact.
The present invention is a cosmetic composition for rejuvenating the appearance of skin with reduced or minimal potential for skin irritation, preferably in the form of a lotion or serum, which includes as essential components aloe vera as well as vitamins A, C and E. The composition is especially recommended for thick, aging skin, enlarged pores and dehydrated or sun damaged skin.